The Riddler (Traducido a Español)
by 10Dysania
Summary: (Historia original de Anonymous Crystal) Un anuncio atrajo los ojos de Rin. Len, un ex asesino, está buscando un asistente. ¿Aceptará Rin la oferta? Basada un poco en las canciones Nazotoki/Nazokake. Rin x Len.
1. Capitulo I: Un encuentro desafortunado

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia, solo la traduccion. El FanFiction original pertenece a Anonymous. Crystal**

* * *

 **Capitulo I: Un encuentro desafortunado**

19 de Diciembre de 1889, Londres, Inglaterra.

No había mucha gente en la cafetería. Aunque Rin no ordenó nada, la mesera no pareció importarle que ella estuviera ahí. Era menos trabajo para ella después de todo, así que estaría mejor si Rin no ordenaba nada.

Rin recorrió con la mirada el periódico una vez más. De los treinta trabajos listados ahí, solo uno atrajo su atención. 10 libras por hora. A pesar de que la descripción del trabajo no era muy clara, seguía siendo prometedor.

Necesito asistente.- Contacte a: Len

Ella había oído rumores de él. Ninguno de ellos era agradable. Él apenas había salido de prisión hace tres meses, después de haber asesinado a un chico.

'¿Quién quisiera ser el asistente de un ex asesino?' Rin se preguntó a sí misma.

"¿Buscando trabajo?" La mesera preguntó. La voz hizo sobresaltar a Rin. Ella vestía una etiqueta con el nombre 'Luka'.

"um, si…" Rin gentilmente bajo el periódico. No es cortés hablar mientras se está leyendo.

"Estamos escasos de personal. Si quieres, le preguntaré al jefe." Rin miró alrededor. Ahí no había gente. ¿Cómo podrían estar escasos de personal? Una mesera es suficiente para atender cero clientes, pensó Rin.

"No gracias… Ya me decidí." Rin respondió.

"Ya veo… ¿Qué trabajo?" Luka preguntó. Se veía tan aburrida que haría cualquier cosa por liberarse de su aburrimiento.

"Una asistente." Rin respondió brevemente, y señaló el anuncio en el periódico, preguntándose cuál será la respuesta de ella.

"Ah, el psicópata…" Luka parecía saber a qué se refería Rin. "No subestimes ese trabajo. Podrías perder la vida." El tono de Luka no cambió del todo, lo que hizo que Rin se preguntara si iba en serio o no.

"Es en serio." Luka vio la cara desconcertada de Rin. "¿Aunque sea sabes que harás 'asistiendo'?" Luka preguntó.

"¿Lavar ropa, hacer de comer y limpiar la casa?" Rin supuso.

"Lo dudo. Algunos ciudadanos protestaron que lo liberaron de prisión. "Debió haber muerto en la horca." Luka pausó. "Bueno, eso es lo que todos dicen. Si fuera tú, escogería otro trabajo… Como ¿trabajando aquí?" Luka agregó.

"Cambiaste mi opinión." Dijo Rin. Pero un momento después, agregó. "Talvez iré a su mansión y _preguntaré_ cuál es mi trabajo, antes de tomar alguna decisión."

Luka suspiró.

Rin se levantó y agarró su periódico. "No te preocupes. Tan pronto como consiga un trabajo, me aseguraré de comprarte algo." Rin dejó la cafetería y camino hacia la mansión de éste 'psicópata'.

La mansión se mantuvo de pie* con una gran fuente dándole la bienvenida a Rin. Ella entro por la puerta que estaba entrelazada con hermosas vides. La mansión era de 3 pisos de altura. Caminando a través del jardín durante el atardecer era demasiado hermoso. Rin ya disfrutaba de la mansión. Desafortunadamente, ella no estaba ahí para disfrutar una caminata a la luz de la luna. 'Necesito asistente.- Contacte a: Len' no era suficiente información para ella.

Rin hizo sonar el timbre. Ella espero por un momento, y segundos después pudo escuchar pasos desde adentro. Rin estaba tan nerviosa que su garganta estaba seca, sus manos estaban sudorosas y sus latidos incrementaron su frecuencia. Ella había pensado que ya se había preparado, pero estaba equivocada. Rin estaba nerviosa y asustada. La conversación con Luka desencadenó su nerviosismo. Si ella no hubiera hablado con ella entonces no se habría sentido nerviosa. ¿Pero por qué ahora? Ella se sentía bien cuando decidió hablar sobre el trabajo. Bueno, no hay vuelta atrás ahora. Rin pudo oír a la puerta siendo abierta desde el interior.

La gran puerta de madera se abrió. El 'psicópata' no tenía apariencia de loco como Rin había pensado que tenía. Él estaba bien vestido, con ojos de zafiro y cabello rubio. Él le sonrío.

"Bienvenida." Dijo él. "Entra."

Rin entró a la mansión. Estaba oscuro, con solo unas pocas luces encendidas. No había muchas cosas ahí; de hecho, Rin no podía ver nada ahí. La luz era muy pálida, aunque ella no se cuestionó el porqué. Era alrededor de las 8:00 pm, talvez era la hora de acostarse para él.

De repente Rin vio un chispazo, seguido de un crujido. Len estaba prendiendo fuego en la chimenea. Ella podía ver las cosas más claras ahora. Allí había dos sillas rojas de caoba, y después de encender el fuego, Len se sentó

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué viniste aquí?" Él preguntó.

Le tomó un minuto a Rin recomponerse para responder a su pregunta. "Un trabajo. Estás buscando un asistente, ¿es correcto?" Rin trató de ser formal con él.

"Puedes sentarte si quieres." Rin se sentó en el sofá frente a él. Desde su ángulo Len parecía ser una persona 'normal'. Pero ella encontró algo inusual. Su brazo derecho. ¿Estaba alucinando? Se ve como si el brazo de él no estuviera ahí.

"Si, ya veo que te diste cuenta de mi brazo derecho…" Len apretó su brazo derecho así que pudo ver que no había nada ahí. "Preguntaste si estoy buscando un asistente, ¿es cierto? Sí, estoy buscando un asistente. ¿Tú viniste hasta aquí solo para preguntarme eso?" Él preguntó de nuevo.

"No, estoy considerando si debo trabajar o no para ti. No pusiste muchos detalles acerca de este trabajo, así que quería saber." Rin respondió. Hasta aquí todo bien. Ella no tuvo problema hablando con él, que era una buena cosa.

"No me molesté en poner algún detalle. Dudaba que alguien viniera, sabiendo que yo soy el que lo busca."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Rin.

"Una vez vean mi casa, la casa de un asesino que fue puesto en libertad hace tres meses, ellos rechazan el empleo. Vi a unas pocas personas venir desde donde me sentaba junto a la ventana. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía el valor para caminar a través del patio delantero de mi mansión." Él respondió.

"Felicidades. No sé si lo harás o no, pero eres la primera persona en venir a mi mansión después de que me liberaron." Agregó Len.

La voz de él le dio un escalofrió. Talvez fue mala idea el visitar su casa. Algo en su mente solo gritó diciendo que ella no debería tomar el trabajo. Pero ¿por qué quería el empleo en primer lugar? ¿El dinero? Rin ya había olvidado la razón.

"Entonces, siendo mi asistente, deberás ayudarme a hacer mi trabajo, y algunas veces limpiar la casa y cocinar comida. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, pero creo que debería mantenerte ocupada haciendo el trabajo."

"¿Cuál ES tu trabajo? Preguntó Rin. Su voz era baja, como un susurro. Ella no se dio cuenta de eso, pero aun así, lo hizo. ¿Talvez porque no quería saber qué hacía él? Las posibilidades la hicieron estar muy incómoda.

"Un detective." Respondió brevemente, "Y tu trabajo en 'atenderme' es detenerme de hacer algún daño." Añadió Len.

"¿Cómo?" Rin alzó una ceja. Eso es muy inusual, ella pensó.

"Haz lo que puedas para prevenirme de causar daño. Cualquier cosa. Mátame si es necesario." Él respondió.

Rin pensó por un momento. Hubo una larga pausa entre los dos, y Len fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Hay una razón del porqué no puse muchos detalles en el periódico." Él dijo. "Es para probar su valentía. Seguramente estabas nerviosa cuando entraste al patio delantero de mi mansión. Como dije antes, ninguno se ha atrevido a entrar excepto tú. Si tienes el valor de entrar a mi mansión, en la noche, estoy seguro de que puedes manejar el estar rodeada de cuerpos, sangre y tragedias." Len continuó.

Rin aún no estaba segura si podía manejar eso. La pregunta que se arremolinaba dentro de su cerebro era '¿por qué no? Ella estaba buscando una respuesta a la pregunta. Lo peor que podría pasar es que Len la matara, pero si se volvía su asistente, entonces tendría el derecho de lastimarlo. Matarlo si fuese necesario.

"Entonces," Len dijo "¿Estas dispuesta a ser mi asistente?" Él dijo con su voz algo fría.

Por última vez, Rin pensó por un momento. Si nadie más está dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿quién detendrá al loco psicópata de causar daño?

"Lo haré." Dijo Rin con voz temblorosa.

"Puedes ir a casa y pensarlo, antes de que tomes una decisión de la que te puedas arrepentir en el futuro." Fue turno de Len alzar sus cejas. Él estaba seguro de que nadie seria suficientemente valiente para estar cerca de él 24/7. Conduciría a alguien o algo a la locura.

"Si nadie más está dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿quién detendrá al loco psicópata de causar daño?" Rin repitió lo que dijo en su mente.

Len reveló una débil sonrisa.

'Al fin.' Él pensó.

"Te daré más detalles mañana. Ven a las 9:00 am y comenzarás a trabajar." Agregó una pausa. "Por segunda vez, felicidades."

* * *

Alo~! Aclaro de nuevo que ésta historia no me pertenece, sólo la traduje. La historia original le pertenece a Anonymous. Crystal. Espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, así como la historia. No por algo es el FanFic con más 'Favoritos' en los FF de Vocaloid. Trataré de subir el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible.  
Ciao!


	2. Capitulo II: El Reto del Enigmante

**N/A: 'Enigmante' vendría siendo como la traducción literal de 'Riddler', no se me ocurrió algo más.**

 **Disclaimer: Historia original de Anonymous Crystal, yo solo la traduzco.**

 **Espero lo disfruten. No tardaré en subir el siguiente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II: El Reto del Enigmante**

Rin tocó el timbre de la mansión de su 'amo'. Era su primer día en el trabajo. No estaba tan nerviosa como ayer, a pesar de que sabía que ser su asistente no sería un trabajo 'normal'. Rin pensó que sería un problema limpiar una mansión que era tan grande. 'Desafortunadamente', ella ya había aceptado el trabajo. Así que no podía solo huir. Ella seguía recordando lo que le dijo a él.

'Si nadie más está dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿quién detendrá al loco psicópata de causar daño?'

Len quitó el cerrojo de la puerta, el sonido de eso la hizo sobresaltar.

"Bienvenida." Él dijo brevemente y la invitó a pasar.

"Antes de hacer algo más, por favor ponte tu uniforme. Te puedes cambiar en aquel cuarto de ahí." El apuntó a una puerta a la derecha.

El recinto estaba más iluminado que la noche anterior. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, y ella pudo ver las cosas claramente con la ayuda de la luz solar. La sala de estar era espaciosa. Se veía muy grande porque no había mucho mobiliario. Len seguramente no era un gran diseñador de interiores, Rin pensó.

Rin se puso su uniforme, que ella creía que era muy cómodo, y podía moverse fácilmente en él. Ella llevaba un vestido negro sencillo, con medias negras. A Rin no le importó vestirse así después de todo. Después de cambiarse y doblar sus anteriores prendas, Rin regresó con Len.

"Terminé de cambiarme." Anunció Rin.

Len la miró por un momento y preguntó. "¿Puedes caminar fácilmente en eso?"

Rin asintió sin decir alguna otra palabra.

"¿Puedes correr?" Él pregunto de nuevo.

Rin estaba confundida por la inusual pregunta, pero asintió otra vez.

"Bien. Ahora, necesitamos ir al Ayuntamiento. Limpiar viene después." Él dijo y lideró el camino fuera. Rin lo siguió en silencio.

"El Ayuntamiento no está tan lejos de aquí, así que solo caminaremos. Estás bien con eso, ¿verdad?" Len preguntó.

"Está bien." Rin dijo brevemente. Ella tenía curiosidad del por qué estaban yendo al Ayuntamiento, así que le preguntó a Len, "¿Qué vamos a hacer allá?"

"Voy a recuperar mi licencia como detective. Cuando fui a la cárcel, la corte me quitó mi licencia. Sin ella, no puedo hacer mi trabajo." Explicó Len, un momento después detuvo su andar.

"Eso me recuerda…" Él tomó algo de su bolsillo. Era una caja de madera. Él se la dio a una desconcertada Rin.

"Llévalo contigo a todas partes, todos los días." Dijo Len mientras Rin abría la caja. Era un cuchillo. Rin estaba impactada de ver que había dentro, así que Len le recordó.

"Te lo dije, tu trabajo es detenerme de hacer algún daño. Hacer LO QUE SEA para detenerme de causar daño." Len continuó caminando.

Rin guardó la caja de madera en su bolsillo, que descubrió momentos después. Era suficientemente pequeña para caber, y nadie jamás adivinaría que una inocente chica como ella tuviera un cuchillo.

* * *

Llegaron al Ayuntamiento. Len y Rin caminaron directamente a través de la ocupada muchedumbre, y Len se detuvo en el escritorio de registros. El hombre que atendía en el escritorio estaba perezosamente escribiendo aprobaciones.

"Estoy aquí para ver al Alcalde." Dijo Len.

El momento en el que él dijo eso, el secretario dejó de escribir y lo miró. El vio el vacío brazo derecho de Len y respondió.

"Él está muy ocupado ahorita. Tendrás que esperar tu turno. Y si deseas hablar con él, primero haz una reservación por favor. Déjame registrar tu nombre."

Él agarro un papel, pero Len lo detuvo.

"Yo ya hice una reservación con él." Len dijo.

"No hay ningún registro de tu reservación, talvez debas registrarte otra vez." Él dijo.

"El alcalde fue el que hizo la reservación. Pregúntale si quieres. Él sabe que hice reservación." Len alzó su voz, al igual que su carácter.

El hombre suspiro.

"Ve arriba al segundo piso, y ve a la izquierda. Sigue el corredor. Una vez que llegues al fondo, es la tercera puerta de la derecha." Dijo y volvió a sus papeles.

Len, sintiéndose medio satisfecho, subió las escaleras. Rin lo siguió desde atrás. Ella pudo oír la voz de aquél hombre. Era difusa, pero Rin pudo distinguir las palabras.

"Traigan a seguridad."

Rin no supo si Len lo escuchó o no, pero el pensamiento de que Len era así de peligroso la hizo ponerse nerviosa otra vez. Ella trató de calmarse, y parecía funcionar.

'Tengo el derecho de apuñalarlo por detrás. Todo estará bien.' Pensó Rin.

* * *

Len golpeó a la puerta dos veces. Después de hacerlo una tercera vez, una voz se escuchó.

"¡Pase!" El alcalde gritó desde adentro.

Len abrió la puerta y encontró al alcalde cubierto de pilares de documentos.

"Oh, eres tú." Él se veía disgustado de ver a Len. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero mi licencia de regreso. Teníamos un trato." Len dijo. Él tampoco estaba contento de verlo a él.

El alcalde pensó por un momento, tratando de recordar cuál era aquel acuerdo. Un segundo después el busco por los documentos, y lo encontró.

"Aquí está." El alcalde dijo. "Len Kagamine. Arrestado por asesinar a Ludwig Aarson. 3 años en prisión. Tenías solo 16 años de edad cuando te arrestaron. Probablemente el preso más joven que se ha tenido. ¿Cuántos tienes ahora, 19?" Leyó el archivo.

"Vine aquí para recuperar mi licencia. Teníamos un trato." Len repitió su frase. "O ¿quizás deba recordarte de qué era el acuerdo? En el que puedo recuperar mi licencia tan pronto como salga de la cárcel, y encontrar un asistente que me prevenga de hacer algún daño," Len ya estaba cansado de hablar con el alcalde.

"¿Y tu asistente es…? Él pregunto. Len le mostró a Rin.

"Por favor preséntate." El alcalde dijo.

"Mi nombre es Rin. Tengo 18 años y…"

"¿Cuál es tu apellido?" El alcalde interrumpió.

Rin pausó por un minuto, y respondió. "No lo sé."

"¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes? ¿No sabes tu propio nombre?" Él preguntó, pensando que Rin era una broma.

"No sé mi nombre." Rin se repitió a sí misma.

"¿Pero te sabes tu nombre de pila, Rin?" Len apenas se dio cuenta de que no se sabía su apellido. Cuando ellos hablaron la noche anterior, justo después de que Rin aceptara el trabajo, ella solo dijo que su nombre era Rin. Nada más.

Rin no respondió después de todo. No se veía cómoda con el tema. Viéndola así, Len tomó la palabra.

"Le di un cuchillo. Ella tiene el derecho de matarme si es necesario detenerme de hacer algunos daños."

"Así que, le diste un cuchillo. ¿Pero ella tiene el valor de usarlo?" El alcalde preguntó.

"Puse un anuncio en el periódico, y durante más de un mes, algunas personas vinieron al frente de mi mansión, pero ninguna tuvo el coraje de entrar. Ella fue la única que tuvo la osadía para encararme." Len explicó.

Le tomó un minuto al alcalde analizar todo junto, pero dijo fríamente,

"Lo siento, pero no te puedo devolver tu licencia."

"¿Qué?" Len trató de calmar su voz, apretó sus dientes, y pensó para sus adentros 'Sabía que esto pasaría.'

"Tu licencia expiró, y eso significa que tienes que renovarla. Puedes conseguir una nueva escaleras aba…"

"Mi licencia no puede expirar, ninguna puede expirar." Len controló su respiración y tono.

"Mientras estabas ausente, en prisión, se estableció una nueva regla. Una licencia PUEDE expirarse. Como estaba diciendo, puedes conseguir una nueva escaleras abajo."

Nadie lo aceptará, pensó Len. La gente solo seguirá haciendo excusas, así Len jamás podrá obtener su licencia. 'Por favor haz una reservación', 'Lo siento, estamos ocupados', 'Eres menor de edad', 'Ven de nuevo en un día.' Pensó que el alcalde podría mantener una promesa, y que podía hacer un acuerdo con el alcalde porque él tenía el poder de controlar a la gente, y la gente en la ciudad lo respetaba.

Ahora hay una nueva regla de que podía expirar. Era probablemente una nueva excusa para no dejarle hacer un trabajo.

'Me encantaría verlo sufrir solo por una vez.' Len pensó en su cabeza.

Viendo a Len conteniendo furia, Rin sospecho que algo malo iba a pasar. Es su trabajo retener a Len de lastimar a alguien. Era hora de hacer su trabajo. Ella agarró la caja de madera de su bolsillo y golpeó a Len en la cabeza, tan fuerte que Rin pudo oír el ruido seco que produjo.

Por poco y Len cae al suelo, pero fue capaz de pararse normalmente otra vez. Él estaba impactado de recibir ese golpe tan repentino.

"Trata de controlarte." Rin le recordó.

Len sostuvo la parte trasera de su cabeza. Realmente dolía, como si cientos de agujas se metieran por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se alegraba de haber traído a Rin con él. Si no, él hubiera terminado en prisión, o peor, sentenciado a la horca por asesinar al alcalde.

"Gracias." Dijo Len. Se calmó un poco, y pensó en la manera de recuperar su licencia.

"Tú sabes bien que algunas personas me subestiman, y varias personas desearon que estuviera muerto. Si voy escaleras abajo como lo pediste, no hay manera de que pueda conseguir mi licencia. Así que te pido me des un caso. El cual resolveré, y si soy capaz de resolverlo, otórgame mi licencia. Si no puedo, entonces no intentaré conseguir mi licencia." Len lo retó. Él deseaba en su corazón que el alcalde aceptara.

"Qué interesante oferta. Tengo un caso para ustedes entonces, aquí esta." El alcalde, de nuevo, busco a través de los documentos, y le dio a Len una carpeta marrón.

"Si puedes resolver ese caso, entonces tendrás tu licencia de regreso." El alcalde dijo.

Len sonrió, mientras observaba a través del documento.

Un mensaje de amenaza le fue enviado a Paul Williams diciendo que será asesinado si él no les da su preciado diamante.

"Claro que puedo resolver este caso." Len cerró la carpeta. "No me llaman El Enigmante por nada."


	3. Capitulo III: Recuerdos Olvidados

**Capitulo III: Recuerdos Olvidados**

Rin y Len estaban en el carruaje. Ninguno de ellos habló una sola palabra después de dejar la oficina del alcalde. La atmósfera se sentía de alguna manera como si estuvieran teniendo un concurso de silencio, pero simplemente los dos no eran muy habladores.

"Tu cabeza…" Rin rompió el silencio. "¿está bien?" ella continuó.

Rin le recordó a Len del dolor, pero ya no dolía, no tanto.

"Está bien. No es nada grave." Él respondió brevemente. "Pero, hay algo que me ha estado molestando." Len continuó.

"¿Es sobre mi nombre?" Rin preguntó.

"Si. Si no te importa, me gustaría saber por qué no sabes."

A Rin le resultaba difícil responder eso. Ella hizo esperar a Len por cuatro minutos.

"Está bien si no quieres decírmelo. No invadiré tu vida personal." Dijo finalmente Len.

Rin miró hacia afuera por la ventana del carruaje. Ella no quería ver su cara. Ese tema la hacía sentir incomoda.

* * *

Ellos llegaron a la casa de Paul William. Para ser exacto, era una mansión. No era tan grande como la mansión de Len, pero seguía siendo una mansión.

El guardia de seguridad los vio de pie junto a la puerta.

"¿Tienen una cita con el Amo Paul?" Él preguntó.

"Si. Respecto al caso." Len respondió.

"¿Caso?" El guardia de seguridad miró al par en confusión.

"Alguien envió una carta de amenaza a Paul William. ¿Es eso correcto?" Len interrogó, preguntándose si este era uno de los trucos del alcalde. Un caso jamás puede ser cerrado si jamás se ha abierto.

"¡Oh, ese caso! Por favor entren." Él los invito a pasar.

Len dio un suspiro de alivio. No era un truco.

Entraron a la mansión, y el guardia de seguridad les dijo que se sentaran en el sofá y esperaran en la sala de estar. La habitación era luminosa, con esculturas, pinturas que valían millones de libras y el candelabro que con gracia los iluminaba a los dos.

"Lamento hacerlos esperar." Un hombre alto los saludó. Su pelo era blanco como la nieve y llevaba puestos unos anteojos. Parecía bastante risueño y lleno de energía para alguien de su edad.

"Mi nombre es Len y ella es mi asistente, Rin. Vinimos por el caso que usted envió al Ayuntamiento." Len se puso de pie y lo saludó.

"¿El caso? ¿Te refieres a la carta de amenaza?" Él sonaba sorprendido de escuchar eso.

"Si. ¿Hay algún problema?" Len preguntó.

"No, John el guardia de seguridad me dijo sobre ustedes dos. ¿Así que son detectives?"

"Más o menos." Len aun no obtenía su licencia, así que no podía decir aun que era detective.

"Aquí está la carta." Paul se la dio a Len para leerla.

 _Entrégame tu diamante_

 _Si no, sufrirás las consecuencias_

 _Tu muerte vendrá pronto, si no haces lo que digo._

 _Valora tu vida mientras puedas._

Rin leyó la carta por detrás del hombro de Len. Pero no pudo comprender la escritura de la esquina inferior derecha. Parecía una firma.

"¿Por qué viene ahora, detective?" Preguntó Paul.

"¿A qué se refiere? Usted envió un caso, ¿cierto?" Len cuestionó de nuevo.

"Si, si lo envié. Lo envié hace 2 meses. Recibí la carta en Octubre, ya estamos a finales de Diciembre. Esta carta es probablemente una broma, por supuesto. Ni siquiera poseo un diamante." Dijo Paul.

Len estaba a punto de estallar, pero vio la carta una vez más. Un momento después, él dijo.

"¿Puedo quedarme con esto? Dado que parece que ya no lo necesita."

"No me molesta en absoluto, quédatela. Bueno, estoy muy ocupado, así que me iré ahora." Paul dijo.

"Espere, ¿habrá algún evento en un futuro próximo?" Len preguntó.

"Um, sí. El cumpleaños de mi hija. El 21 de Diciembre. Estoy preparando todo para que tenga un cumpleaños perfecto." Paul respondió, preguntándose como Len lo sabía.

"Será pronto, ¿así que se llevara a cabo fuera de la mansión?" Len preguntó.

"Si, en nuestra casa de invierno en Whitechapel, que es donde se llevará a cabo. Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"La mansión no tiene decoraciones, y su cumpleaños es mañana. Así que pensé que sería en otro lugar." Dijo Len. "Felicitaciones a tu hija. Espero que su cumpleaños sea una bendición para su familia." Continuó.

"Lo será. Bueno, si me disculpan." Paul se retiró.

"Nos deberíamos ir también." Len le dijo a Rin.

"¿De regreso a la mansión?" Rin preguntó.

"Si. Después de eso, iremos de compras." Len guió el camino otra vez, siendo seguido por Rin.

Rin estaba un poco impactada de ver a Len tan calmado. Ella pensó que él se enfadaría de que el caso no estuviera ahí.

'Creo que estoy equivocada…' Pensó Rin.

* * *

A Rin se le dijo que esperara afuera de la mansión mientras Len entraba. Unos minutos después de eso, Len salió de la mansión sosteniendo un maletín en su mano izquierda, y un sombrero en su mano derecha. Esa escena era impactante para ella.

"Tu brazo…" Rin vio hacia el brazo derecho de Len. No era un vacío.

"Si, esto es lo que usualmente hago en ocasiones especiales. Me pongo mi 'brazo'. Si funciona, pero a veces duele. Es por eso que usualmente no lo tengo puesto." Len respondió. Se puso su sombrero y camino hacia el carruaje que estaba esperando.

Rin lo siguió.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Rin preguntó mientras subía al carruaje.

"Te dije que iríamos de compras." Respondió Len.

"¿A comprar qué?" Ella preguntó otra vez.

"Un vestido para ti y un esmoquin para mí. A menos de que ya tengas un vestido de noche."

"No, no tengo un vestido de noche…"

"Es por eso que vamos a conseguirte uno. Tengo un esmoquin, pero es muy pequeño ahora."

"¿Por qué?" Rin no podía pensar en alguna razón para necesitar un vestido de noche.

"Después de comprar eso, vamos a ir a Whitechapel para asistir al cumpleaños de la hija de Paul William. Supongo que será una fiesta formal, y vamos a ir encubierto, así que necesitamos la vestimenta apropiada."

Len sacó el papel de su bolsillo y le mostró a Rin la carta de amenaza.

"No es una broma. Fíjate en la 'firma' en la esquina de abajo. No es realmente una firma. Al inicio no podía distinguir lo que era, hasta que me di cuenta de que la carta no tenía ninguna fecha. El remitente no puso ninguna fecha de cuándo Paul será asesinado. Él solo dijo que le diera su diamante o morirá. Eso es." Len apuntó a la esquina derecha.

Ahora Rin podía ver números. 21-12. En otras palabras, 21 de Diciembre.

"El cumpleaños de su hija… es el 21 de Diciembre, mañana." Rin lo entendió por completo. Toda la niebla en su cabeza desapareció.

El carruaje se detuvo y los dos saltaron fuera de éste. Len le pagó al chofer del carruaje, que no tenía idea alguna de que un ex-asesino estaba montado en su carruaje.

Entraron a la boutique y encontraron muchos vestidos hermosos por todo el lugar. La tienda brillaba por la diamantina y la lentejuela. Una dama se acercó a ellos y les sonrió servicialmente.

"¿Puedo ayudarles?" Ella preguntó.

"Estoy buscando un esmoquin, mientras la señorita junto a mi está buscando un vestido de noche." Len respondió.

Rin vio que la dama no sabía quién era Len en realidad. Pero si Len se quitara su brazo, la gente probablemente hubiera sabido que era el asesino.

"Por favor sígame, joven dama." Ella le dijo a Rin.

Rin hizo lo que ella dijo, mientras Len iba con otro sastre.

Rin ya había elegido el vestido que usaría, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que era muy caro.

'Pero… probablemente había visto algo que valía más que eso' Rin pensó.

"Len," Rin quería iniciar una conversación. "Muchas gracias por el vestido. Um, bueno, no tengo el dinero para pagarte, pero…"

"No necesitas pagarme. Es parte de tu trabajo. Ir encubierto conmigo." Len la interrumpió.

"No me siento bien conmigo misma el aceptar algo de ti mientras yo no haya hecho algo especial. Todo lo que hice fue golpearte en la cabeza." Dijo Rin

Len dejó salir una pequeña risa entre dientes, y aceptó que eso era una broma. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como vio a Rin poner una cara triste.

"…No sé mi nombre, y eso es un hecho. Hace unos días, desperté en la calle…"

"No necesitas decírmelo si no quieres" Len la detuvo.

"Está bien. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Como iba diciendo…"

* * *

 _Flashback._

Desperté viendo nada más que una manta de nieve. La frialdad del invierno me despertó. Veía gente desconocida, y un lugar que no conocía. En mi palma derecha encontré un pedazo de papel en el que venía algo escrito.

"Me llamo Rin, tengo 18 años."

Eso me recuerda, ¿Cuál es mi nombre? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Sigo recordando cómo caminar, y cómo hablar. Pero no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre mí, mi familia.

¿Es este pedazo de papel mi única pista? ¿Así que, mi nombre es Rin?

Camine por el vecindario. Estaba oscuro y solo unas cuantas personas estaban por ahí a esa hora. De repente me sentí asustada. No saber nada me asustaba. Estaba de pie a mitad de la calle y miré abajo hacia mis pies descalzos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Oí una voz detrás de mí.

Había una señora; ella me miró con una cara de preocupación. No me parecía conocida, lo que lo hacía peor. Seguía preguntándome si estaba soñando o no. Quiero despertarme de esta pesadilla.

"No lo sé." Le respondí.

"Si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte, ven conmigo. Soy dueña de una posada. Pescarás un resfriado si vistes prendas delgadas y estás parada en la nieve así."

Me dio una débil sonrisa.

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

"Amnesia, entonces… tienes amnesia." Len entendió.

"He estado viviendo en su posada por un tiempo, y quiero compensar su amabilidad buscando un trabajo. Es todo lo que sé. Creo que mi nombre es Rin." Dijo Rin.

"Lamento haberte hecho sentir incomoda. Es personal, no debí haber preguntado." Len dijo.

"Te lo dije, es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Por primera vez a los ojos de Len, Rin le dio una débil sonrisa.

* * *

 **Perdónenme por no subirlo antes. Es que... perdí mi motivación o algo asi :'v. Contestando a los reviews de manera general; Si, traduciré todos, solo espero que me tengan paciencia -v-'**

 **Bueno, espero compensarles el retraso...** ( _algun día:'B)_ **Gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review:')**

 **Y un agradecimiento especial a Anonymous Crystal por dejarme traducir su Fic:)**

 **Nos vemos °w°**


End file.
